


34 Minutes [Podfic]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, M/M, Podfic, Sound cloud, experimenting on your flatmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Experiment in eye contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	34 Minutes [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [34 Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334589) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



> This story is one of my Five Star favourites. I do so hope I've done Bendingsignpost's wonderful words the justice they deserve!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic '34 Minutes' by bendingsignpost read by lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415399) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
